It's Because Of Days Like These
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: oneshot Tyson's walking towards the kitchen one morning and he finds things a little out of the ordinary...- Please RR!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N-  
  
I place all the randomness blame on the cough medicine I had.  
  
Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei  
  
*****  
  
Tyson yawned and stretched as he walked down the hall, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles that had settled in thanks to the 'interesting' position that he had fallen asleep in last night, the foremost thought in his mind at the moment being a really large breakfast. well that and what type of revenge he should seek on a certain stoic phoenix.  
  
Giggling to himself as plots and strategies formed in his mind he continued towards the kitchen, but halting as a shriek of absolute fear echoed through the building.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, he tilted his head to the side, trying to place where such a cry of desperation had come from.  
  
*thud*  
  
Whatever it was. it was in the living room.  
  
Curiosity peaked, the Dragon blader crept along the wall and reaching the door that led to the living room, he peeked around the frame doing a quick scan of the room to try and find the source of the problem.  
  
The couch was still missing all its pillows from where Rei had used them as ammunition against Mariah last night at their beyblade get together.  
  
Normal.  
  
The other chairs where all turned over from where the other beybladers had taken cover when Mariah *and* Emily had decided to retaliate.  
  
Check.  
  
Rei was crouched atop of a coat stand trying to beat off a rabid chibi Max with a coat hanger and not loose his balance.  
  
Nothing unusual there.  
  
The blue dragon turned away from the scene before him, leaning against the wall with a small frown on his face. then sweat drops started to appear as the shock set in.  
  
Had he really just seen. *Rei*.balanced precariously on top of a coat stand. and Max. jumping up and down around at the bottom trying to reach the Chinese boy?  
  
..Naaah..  
  
"Back! Back I say!"  
  
"Roar!"  
  
"Ack! Max! Give me back that coat hanger!"  
  
"Say pretty please with sugar, and syrup, and a cherry on top of me!"  
  
Of course some things needed to be looked at more then once to be believed.  
  
Peeking around the door-frame again he blinked rapidly, trying to decide as to whether or not what he was seeing was actually reality. or maybe one of the many consequences of eating M&M's for a late night snack.  
  
Perhaps he should've listened to Kai..  
  
But..  
  
Apparently it was reality.  
  
Stuck like a deer caught in headlights Tyson gulped as he saw an almost evil light appear in the Tortoise bladers eyes (A/N- OO! Scary) and following Max's line of sight he saw what had caught his attention.  
  
A red hat poking out from the closet.  
  
Something close to maniacal laughter bubbled up out of Max's throat and he dashed the short distance required, disappearing into the 'Closet of Doom', as they so affectionately called it.  
  
Rei let out the breath he'd been holding and tentatively loosened his grip on the coat stand, starting to slide down to the ground so he could make his much needed get away.  
  
Too late, his sigh of relief had taken up to much precious time and he was caught halfway down to the ground as Max burst out of the closet smiling hugely pulling an impossibly long ladder out after him and wearing the fireman's helmet and a raincoat.  
  
"Waaah! No!" the Chinese boy screamed, scrambling back up to the safety of his perch.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Max skipped back to the coat stand and assumed a Fireman-esque pose. "I'll save you Rei-neko!"  
  
Rei's answer was a shriek of fear as he shied away from the approaching beyblader-at-the-moment-pretending-to-be-a-fireman, almost loosing his balance and only saving himself from a rather embarrassing dismount by throwing his arms around the coat stand and hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Silly Rei-neko. You shouldn't climb trees that you can't climb down from." Max 'tsked' and pushed the ladder up against the coat stand.  
  
"I'm not up a fricken' tree! I'm on a coat stand trying to stay away from yo-Ahhh! No! Put that ladder away!" Rei yelled, reaching out and batting the ladder away, refusing to loosen his grip on the stand and looking surprisingly enough. like a hissing cat stuck up a tree.   
  
*blink blink* Tyson felt a headache coming on. one of those reeeaaaallly bad ones that only Kai could get rid of.   
  
Sitting on the ground next to his now broken ladder Max pouted. Plan A had not worked. so what better thing to try then Plan C! (Plan B wouldn't have worked as it involved Rei being on the floor and lots of chocolate. but plans had to be flexible and who said that he couldn't back track to that plan after he'd completed C?)  
  
Turning and streaking back into the 'Closet of Doom' (Literally streaking as he ripped off his clothes on the way), Max bashed around inside the darkened closet before returning to the room. dressed as a lumberjack complete with saw and humming a merry tune.  
  
"Coming to get you Rei-chaaaan!"  
  
All the blood left Rei's face and he turned a ghostly shade of white at the sight of Max, the dancing, singing Lumberjack.  
  
"No-no! I'm perfectly fine! Go awa-aaaay!" He screamed, his voice cracking with terror.  
  
Gripping the door so tightly that his knuckles had gone white Tyson felt dizzy, his legs giving out under him causing gravity to defeat his death- grip on the wooden frame as he plopped heavily onto the carpet.  
  
"I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay,  
  
I sleep all night and I work all day,"  
  
That was it, Tyson snapped and scrambled down the corridor, skittering and barely remaining upright as he fled back towards the sanctuary of his bedroom, strains of 'the Lumberjack song' following him down the corridor accompanied by screams of terror and the steady sound of a saw cutting it's way through wood.  
  
Running in fear for his life, Tyson barrelled through the doorway to his room, panting heavily after his mad dash.  
  
"Timber!"  
  
"No! Max-ack! Where did that chocolate come from!? Ahh!!"  
  
*slam*  
  
Leaning up against the door he had just slammed shut, Tyson stared down at Kai lying on the bed, looking for all the world like he had just woken up, blinking blearily at the navy haired boy.  
  
"Under no circumstances is that door to be opened Kai!"  
  
Another muffled scream from the lounge room made it through the wood.  
  
"No circumstances whatsoever!!"  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
Hyper, rabid, chibi Max! LOL!  
  
*Gasp* Kai was hardly even *in* it! Oo!  
  
Please R/R! 


End file.
